The Slender Man
by Cleb.l'ecrivain
Summary: Une forêt, du brouillard, un étrange personnage... Mais que va-t-il se passer! Pour le savoir, lisez cette histoire mêlant romance et tragédie!
1. Chapter 1

_~ Mesdames et (le peu de) messieurs, après un longue absence qui a dût passée inaperçue, après « Un amour désiré ou rejeté? », « Un Amour pas si impossible que ça », « La neige fond sous mon corps bouillant » et « Amour, Famille, Mort », j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter cette fanfiction qui mêle romance et frisson! ~_

_Bref excusez-moi pour ce petit moment de solitude en mode commentateur, je na sais pas ce qu'il m'as pris! De plus cela m'as permis de me faire un peut de publicité! XP_

* * *

_Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Enjoy 3 PS: J'ai écrit en écoutant en boucle "Slender Man Song": ( watch?v=eMgbfFpXZu0); et je vous invite à aller vous renseigner sur cet étrange bonhomme que j'affectionne tout particulièrement qui est le Slender Man_

* * *

Je viens de me réveiller et il n'y a personne sur le navire. J'ai fouillé chacune des pièces et aucun signe de vie. Je me retrouve sur le pont. Quelques heures auparavant, nous avions accosté une île forestière magnifique et nous étions surplombés d'un grand soleil. Maintenant, il n'y a plus une trace de ce paysage. Le soleil a disparut et le ciel s'est noircit de nuages épais et la foret est sordide et lugubre. N'étant pas de tempérament anxieux, je me suis dit qu'ils sont peut-être partis à la recherche de provisions. Je décide de les attendre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les heures passent et toujours pas de nouvelles des autres. Je commence quand même à m'inquiéter. Je prend donc l'initiative de descendre du bateau et vais explorer les environs en espérant tomber sur eux par hasard. Je devine à travers les nuages que le soleil se couche mais je m'aventure quand même dans les bois.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après quelques minutes de marche, je me stoppe net, ébahis, devant une épave de bateau.

« Comment est-elle arrivée là? »

Autour, pas un arbre de cassé et pas une parcelle de terre retournée. On dirait qu'il a été poser là délicatement. Mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance plus profondément, je vois d'autres chaloupes et autres embarcations, "posés" comme le premier.

Malgré cela, le moment où je commence vraiment à paniquer, est lorsque je trouve, affichée sur un arbre, mon avis de recherche. Je le prends, et tout d'un coup, le silence qui règne sur le bosquet est interrompu par des milliers de grillons. Je continue mon chemin en me demandant ce qui se passe ici.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le ciel est dégagé et laisse apparaître la pleine lune. J'arrive dans une clairière baignée par sa lumière. En regardant autour de moi, je vois une personne entre deux arbres, tout à mon opposé. Par réflexe, je pose ma main sur mon sabre, près a dégainer. C'est un grande silhouette fine, noire et blanche. Je crois que c'est Brook. Je m'apaise instantanément. Je me dirige vers lui: « Oï Brook! »

Il y a un problème, plus je m'approche et plus je me rend compte qu'en fait ce n'est pas lui. Arriver à 5 mètres de cet étrange personnage, je confirme que ce n'est pas le violoniste. C'est un grand personnage blanc. Son visage est dépourvu de traits et il est vêtu d'un costume avec une cravate rouge. Il a des bras démesurément long qui lui tombe sur les genoux.

J'ai une sensation bizarre qui m'envahit. Ma vision se trouble, mes oreilles sifflent et mon cœur bat de moins en moins vite. Il s'approche de moi d'une démarche titubante et mes symptômes s'aggravent. Je dégaine et bondit sur lui. A 1m de lui, mon palpitant flanche le temps d'une microseconde et je tombe sur le sol. Je me relève et attaque.

Toute mes tentatives offensives échoues à cause de ce même problème. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour: j'ai la peur au ventre!

Je décide, totalement déboussolé, de fuir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ça fait peut être 5 minutes que je cours en slalomant entre les arbres. Je m'arrête, guette sa présence autour de moi et réfléchis: « Je ne peut visiblement pas l'attaquer mais voyons le bon côté des choses, je peut détecter sa présence! »

Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, la brume s'est levée.

OoOoOoOoOoO

30 minutes plus tard

J'ai de la chance, je n'ai pas encore ressenti de soucis, donc il n'est pas à proximité. Je me suis enfoncé plus profondément dans le brouillard.

Tout à fait par hasard, je trouve sur une barque, l'avis de recherche de Nami. Je le prend...

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Maintenant vous avez deux choix qui s'offrent à vous: Le chapitre intitulé "Dead" est une death end ; Et le chapitre "Happy" est une happy end. A vous de choisir. Pour plus de précisions, allez lire "Coucou c'est moi!"_

_A très vite mes petits monstes ! Biz !_


	2. Petit Message

Bonsoir ou bonjour a toutes et peut-être a tous!

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un petit message. Je ne vais pas m'approfondir sur le sujet, mais ne vous inquiétez pas les suites prévus arriverons mais hélas bien plus tard que je ne le pensais ! Je suis tout simplement débordé par mes cours et par ma chaîne YouTube (ou je publie des doujin yaoi), je n'ai donc pas trop le temps d'écrire!

Je ne veut pas vous donnez de faux espoirs mais étant en vacance dans plus d'un mois, normalement les prochains chapitres devraient arriver dans les environs de juin.

Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour ce (gros) retard! Pour celles et ceux qui veulent faire un tour sur ma chaîne, elle porte tout simplement le même nom: Zozo-Kun et normalement c'est la première qui s'affiche sinon l'image de profil c'est un ZoSan kiss en noir et blanc!

Grosse biz de moi, à très vite!


	3. Autre petit message

Coucou tout le monde, c'est Zozo-kun.

Ceci n'est toujours pas un chapitre !

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai changer de nom. J'ai tout simplement tourner une page dans le livre de ma vie. Mais bon, je suis pas là pour raconter ma vie ! ;)

Je m'appelle maintenant Cléb.l'écrivain (je vous passe les détails de la recherche ^^'). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerais d'écrire !

D'ailleurs, la suite de cette fic arrive, tout doucement, mais sûrement ! Entre temps d'autres vont arriver je pense.

* * *

Info PUB :

Venez me retrouver sur ma chaîne YouTube spécialisée dans le doujinshi yaoi, je débute :

channel/UCnPyRpDr9LH8n5RsmM7euUQ/feed

Et sur ma page FaceBook :

pages/Cl%C3%A9b-L%C3%A9crivain/1521839278036059?ref=hl

Merci d'avance et venez nombreux SVP ! Biiiiiz !


	4. Dead

**Salut à tous, je suis de retour avec les prochains chapitres. **

**Je reprécise que cette fin alternative finira avec des morts, et ce dés le début! Si vous ne voulez pas lire du sang et des cris, je vous oriente vers la deuxième fin alternative, qui, elle, fini bien! **

**P.S.:Elle peut être très gore à certain passage, je rivalise avec le scénariste de "Saw" ! XD**

**Sur ces belles paroles, je vous dis bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Oo Précédemment oO

J'ai de la chance, je n'ai pas encore ressenti de soucis, donc il n'est pas à proximité. Je me suis enfoncé plus profondément dans le brouillard.

Tout à fait par hasard, je trouve sur une barque, l'avis de recherche de Nami. Je le prend...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Et ma vue, mon ouïe et mon cœur fatigue. Il est là. Je me retourne et le vois à 2 mètres à peine de moi. Je veut fuir mais je suis tétaniser: il tend sa main vers moi. Dans celle-ci, le tatouage de la navigatrice. Je me ressaisis et me met à détaler sans me retourner. Une fois hors de vue de ce monstre, je me cache derrière un arbre et tombe assis sur les fesses, encore sous le choc.

« Ce psychopathe à carrément arracher la peau de la rousse avec le tatouage dessus! Mais c'est qui et qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel?! »

La pensée première que j'ai eue: « Est-elle encore en vie?! Si oui, il faut que j'aille la chercher! »

Je me relève et commence à courir dans n'importe quelle direction.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Maintenant essoufflé, je m'arrête. Toujours le réflexe de vérifier la sécurité du lieu. C'est ainsi que je vois, sous une pierre, une feuille virevolter. Je m'approche et me penche. C'était le wanted de Ussopp. A côté de celle-ci, il y avait une de ses graines chelous. Et une autre, et une autre... Ma curiosité me pousse à suivre ce petit chemin, même si je sais ce que je trouverais à la fin.

Après avoir marcher pendant une ou deux minutes, la piste s'arrête. Je relève les yeux du sol. Il est là. J'ai commencé à ressentir sa présence il y a déjà un moment mais je ne voulait pas fuir. Comme toujours, debout, bien droit. Il lève le bras, et je me mets tout de suite en position défensive. Il pose sa main sur le kabuto du long-pif, qui est planter dans la terre. Il tend la corde et j'évite la pierre qu'il vient de m'envoyer. A peine le pied posé a terre que j'en esquive une autre. Ce petit jeu dura 5 minutes. Il s'arrête lorsque, un peu agacé, je tente de l'attaquer. Il disparaît et mon sabre s'abat sur le lance-pierre.

Le coup de vent de l'attaque fait frémir un objet sur une branche un peu plus loin. En m'approchant je remarque que c'est un chapeau. Je prie pour que... Et si, c'est bel et bien le chapeau de paille de Luffy, empalé sur l'arbre avec son affiche, dégoulinant de sang. Je les prend et me dirige vers le cours d'eau que j'ai croisé en tombant dans le piège de cette "chose".

Arrivé, je met la feuille dans ma poche avec les autres et m'agenouille au dessus de l'eau. Je plonge le chapeau dans le liquide glacé afin de le nettoyer. A ma grande surprise et à mon dégoût, le ruisseau se teinte de rouge presque instantanément. « Mais... combien de litres de sang a-t-il perdu?! » Je commence à désespérer.

Une fois le couvre-chef propre, je le sort, le secoue pour l'essorer et le pose sur ma tête. Il est là haut, sur la petite colline, entre deux arbres, il me regarde. Je décide de ne pas m'attarder ici.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis monté dans un arbre, afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le paysage et parce que je doute qu'il puisse grimpé aux arbres. De toute façon je commence à fatiguer et mes paupières se font lourdes. Au loin le jour se lève. Je ferme les yeux ayant ces dernières pensées: « C'est décidé, mon objectif n'est plus le même. En premier lieu je cherchais les autres, maintenant je dois survivre. Je sais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir de les retrouvés sains et saufs quand j'ai trouver le chapeau du capitaine. Jamais il n'aurait laissé quelqu'un lui prendre et encore moins l'abîmer. J'espère au moins que je me réveillerais demain. » Et je m'endormit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'ouvre un œil. Un rayon de soleil m'éblouit et je le referme. Lorsque je le rouvrit, il n'y a plus de soleil mais un ciel bleu orangé. Je me relève. Je contemple le couché de soleil. Je m'était tout simplement rendormis et j'ai pioncer toute la journée.

Je saute à terre. Rien ne manque, mes 3 katanas, le chapeau et les affiches. La brume se lève et le ciel s'assombrit très vite pendant que les grillons recommencent leur cacophonie. Je sent que je vais encore passer une nuit d'enfer. Je me met en quête des rives pour me tirer d'ici et vite.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'est reparti! Ça fait environ une heure que je marche et je trouve déjà un avis de recherche. C'est celui de Brook. Et comme toujours, ce "truc" est apparut et j'ai encore senti les symptômes de la veille. Il est juste à quelque mètres derrière moi. J'ai compris que je ne pouvait rien contre lui donc j'ai couru droit devant. J'ai sauté un petit ravin et me suis retourné. Il est en face de moi, de l'autre coté du trou. Il lève le bras et me jette un os que je tranche facilement. Puis un autre, et encore un … Ils ont tous finis au fond. A ce moment là, il sort un objet qui m'est familier de derrière son dos. Oui, c'est bien lui, le violon de notre musicien. Il a aussi sa canne-sabre, son costume et... sa coupe afro. Il tend les bras au dessus du canyon et les lâche. Je les suit du regard et quand ils touchent le fond, je comprends avec horreur que les os étaient en réalités le squelette du violoniste. Je relève la tête, il n'est plus là. Je me précipite auprès des ossements. Assis à côté, je commence à recouvrir de terre mon ancien nakama. Je suis complètement désemparé. Je savais que les autres n'étaient plus en vie mais je n'avait pas vu leur cadavres, ici c'était différent. Je remonte et part sans me retourner.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai déambulé dans les bois. Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Je commence à retrouver mon sang froid. Mais je n'ai pas de moment de répit. Je pose le pied sur le wanted de Franky. Il fallait sans douter, il est de nouveau face à moi. Sauf qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me faire de mal. Il pointe juste un grand chêne et disparaît. Je me dirige prudemment vers celui-ci. Je tombe par terre tellement cette vision me dégoûte. Il n'y a pas une feuille sur l'arbre et les branches sont recouvertes de sang. Ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire c'est que Franky est éparpillé un peu partout en pièce détachée comme si c'était des fruits. Ici, il y a les intestins et là il y a un doigt. Je me précipite hors de cette vue et vomit plus loin. Une fois un peu remis sur pied, mais traumatisé peut-être à vie, je décide de m'en aller loin de cette... je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire cette scène tellement c'est répugnant!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis à bout de force. Après les chocs émotionnels violents que je vient de subir et le fait que je n'ai désormais plus rien dans l'estomac, je commence sérieusement a devenir paranoïaque. Je vois les corps sans vie de mes amis dés que je cligne des yeux et à cause du brouillard je crois qu'il est partout où je regarde. Malgré ça, je continue ma route sans savoir où je vais. Dans ma tête je fais le compte, il ne reste plus que Robin et... Sanji. Mon ventre se sert et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. J'ai perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. Je décide de m'arrêter et de monter sur un arbre tant que j'ai encore de la force.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux, il fait nuit. Je ne sais pas si j'ai dormi toute la journée ou si j'ai juste somnolé quelques minutes. En tout cas j'ai repéré un gros objet plus loin dans la forêt. Je descends et me dirige vers celui-ci, en espérant qu'il y ai de la nourriture dans ses environs. Comme d'habitude, je me suis perdu et évidemment je tombe sur lui. Du moins, je trouve d'abord un livre recouvert de sang. Je le frotte un peu pour pouvoir voir le titre. "_Légendes et autres mythes urbains_", ce livre me dit quelques choses. Mais oui, c'est un livre de l'archéologue, elle le lisait quand nous sommes arrivés. Au moment où j'ai compris que le sang sur le livre était le sien, il est apparut et je suis parti en courant. Une fois à l'abri, j'ai feuilleté par instinct le bouquin. Je tombe sur une page où cette chose est représentée et où il y a le wanted de la brune:

_"LE SLENDER MAN_

_ C'est une créature de forme humaine a quelques exceptions près. Il n'a pas de visage et a des bras anormalement longs. Il est de grande taille et est habillé d'un costume noir avec une cravate rouge. Il possède des tentacules qu'il ne montre à sa victime que lorsqu'il est près à la tuer. Avant d'en finir avec sa proie, il la poursuit dans une forêt sombre embrumée de préférence. Malgré son aire inoffensif, il tue de façon très barbare. Sa présence embrouille les sens et fait ralentir le cœ vous le croisez ne pensez pas survivre."_

En dessous, il est écrit "_Il est là ! _" avec du sang et j'ai reconnu l'écriture de Robin. Quand je relève la tête il est juste devant moi. Je me lève à toute vitesse et m'enfuis.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans ma fuite, j'ai trouvé un sentier que je décide de suivre. Au bout de celui-ci, j'y ai retrouvé ce que je cherchais. La grosse masse sombre que j'ai vu était en fait... le Sunny. Je ne suis même pas surpris et puis je m'en doutais un peu. Je monte à bord toujours sur mes gardes. J'explore le navire que je connais sur le bout des doigts, pièce par pièce. J'espérais trouver de la nourriture mais tout était vide. Je reviens sur le pont, et je distingue un papier qui tombe sur le bateau. Il touche le sol à mes pieds. Je me baisse pour le ramasser, et la lumière de la lune éclaire ce vieux dessin le représentant très mal: l'affiche de Sanji. Je lève les yeux et remarque que la feuille est tombée de la vigie. Un soupçon d'espoir de le retrouver sain et sauf là haut me traverse. Je grimpe à l'échelle et lorsque j'ouvre la trappe, j'entends des plaintes. J'observe dans la pénombre, il est là. Je me précipite vers lui. Il est couché là, une couverture déchiquetée et couverte de sang le couvre. Il est pâle et respire très fort.

« Sanji... » Il ouvre les yeux.

« Zoro? Qu'est-ce... que tu... fais là? Et le... monstre?

\- Je l'ai semé. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? C'est quoi tout ce sang? » Je soulève le draps et je me raidit. Il lui manquait la jambe gauche et tous les doigts de sa main droite n'était plus là. Il m'a alors expliqué que lorsqu'ils étaient descendus à terre, ils se sont séparés. La nuit est tombée et des cris on commencés à retentir. Et qu'il avait très vite croisés le chemin de "ça". Il s'est battu avec lui, a ressenti les mêmes symptômes, y a perdu sa jambe gauche, s'est fait torturer et a put s'enfuir. Il s'est donc réfugié sur le bateau le plus haut possible. Et je suis arrivé. Je lui raconte mon histoire.

« Et mes princesses... et les autres? » Il a du remarquer dans mon regard ma réponse.

« D'accord... de toute façon... je vais pas tarder... à les rejoindre.

\- Ne dis pas ça! Je vais t'aider et on va se barrer d'ici!

\- Explique moi... pourquoi tu... veut sauver... un mourant!

\- Parce que tu es un ami et...

\- Et quoi?

\- Et... je... t'aime! »

Sur ces mots, je l'embrasse. A mon grand étonnement, il n'essaye pas de me repousser mais me rend mon baiser.

« Moi aussi! »

Il regarde derrière moi et la terreur se lit sur son visage. Je ressent les problèmes, me retourne et le vois. Il est face à nous, des tentacules lui sortes du dos. Un se dirige vers nous. Je le tranche mais son possesseur ne bronche pas. Un autre arrive et il subit le même sort. D'un seul coup, le nombre de membres augmente. Je me retrouve submergé et je me fait attrapé. Maintenant incapable de bouger, je vois Sanji se relever péniblement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu peut rien faire dans ton état!

\- Ta gueule, je vais... t'aider! »

Tout chancelant, il se jette dessus. Mais en un éclair noir, un tentacule l'attrape à la gorge et le fais passer par la fenêtre. Maintenu au dessus du vide, il gigote en tenant le slenderman avec sa main valide. Il s'arrête, me regarde. Je vois la prise de la créature se desserré. Sanji me regarde toujours, une larme roule sur sa joue. Alors que le membre autour de son cou le lâche, il murmure une chose que j'arrive à peine à entendre mais que j'ai très bien compris:

« Je t'aime!

\- Noooooooooooooooooooooooon » Je hurle de toutes mes forces des sanglot dans la voix. La "chose" resserre son emprise sur moi. Je le regarde fixement malgré mes larmes. Il lève sa main et l'enfonce dans ma poitrine. Ma tête tombe en arrière. Alors que la vie me quitte peu à peu, je me dis:

« Ça à été une belle aventure, c'est dommage qu'elle se finit ici et maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'équipage des Mugiwaras se fassent décimé aussi facilement par un mythe urbain. »

Ma vision se trouble, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mon corps et engourdis et mes pensées deviennent floues. Je vois tous l'équipage souriant qui me tendent les bras.

« J'arrive les gars! »

Oo Fin oO

* * *

**Alors voilà, tout le monde est mort de façon plus ou moins barbare.**

**Je suis désolé pour la fin qui peut paraître bâclée, mais ça fais deux mois que j'essaye de finir et que je manque d'inspiration! :$**

**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.**

**On se retrouve très vite, c'est promis, pour la deuxième fin alternative.**

**Gros bisous a tous! I LOVE WE!**


	5. Excuses et concour

Salut tout le monde, ceci est un petit message à propos de la suite de l'histoire.

Malheureusement, il n'y en aura pas! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais une fois que la première fin à été écrite et postée, je n'ai plus eu d'inspiration (la happy end revenait a faire le même scénario sauf que tout le monde s'en sortait, et je trouvais ça répétitif). En plus, comme vous avez pu le constater, je poste ce message très longtemps après la parution de la 1e fin, ce qui prouve que j'ai quand même essayer de prendre du temps pour réfléchir, mais avec la rentrée scolaire et mon ordinateur personnel qui m'a lâcher, ça a été compliqué!

* * *

Mais j'ai eu une idée pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente, je propose a tous mes lecteurs et lectrices de me proposer leur propre fin alternative. Pour cela je vous demande de m'envoyer votre écrit tout simplement par MP.

Libre a vous de faire ce que vous voulez avec votre œuvre tant que ça colle à l'histoire et que ce soit une happy end ! Je pense faire un recueil de vos propositions (si vous ne voulez pas que je poste votre travail dites le moi) et évidemment pour chacune, j'indiquerais son auteur !

* * *

Donc maintenant, c'est a vous de jouer, en espérant que vous serez nombreux.

Je vous retrouve très vite avec ma prochaine fic qui est en cours d'écriture.

Bisous a tous !


End file.
